January 8, 2019
Patch 1.32.0.1 Patch Highlights Ana's Bastet Challenge We’re bringing Ana's journey in the short story “Bastet” to Overwatch with some special, unlockable in-game content. Wins in Quick Play, Competitive Play, or Arcade will all earn you a limited-time player icon, victory pose, and a new epic skin: BASTET ANA! Tune in to participating Twitch broadcasters while they’re playing Overwatch anytime through January 21 to earn five Ana's Bastet Challenge sprays! To learn more about Ana’s Bastet Challenge, click here. Overwatch League 2019 Season Skins Team uniforms come to life as in-game skins! Skin are now ready to equip in-game for the eight new Overwatch League 2019 teams: Atlanta Reign, Chengdu Hunters, Guangzhou Charge, Hangzhou Spark, Paris Eternal, Toronto Defiant, Vancouver Titans, and Washington Justice. Represent your favorite team (or teams) in-game with skins for every hero. Learn more about the Overwatch League here. Game Browser and Custom Game updates Spectating *Status effect icons now display on the afflicted heroes’ portraits *An option to toggle an over-the-shoulder spectator camera is now available. This feature can be found under Options > Gameplay > Use Simple 3P Spectator Camera *An option to mute voice lines while spectating is now available. This feature can be found under Options > Gameplay > Enable Voice Lines While Spectating Developer Comments: These quality of life changes mirror some of the functionality available to professional broadcasters. By bringing these features in-game, we aim to provide players with a seamless spectator experience between streamed professional play and in-game matches with their peers. UI updates Kill Feed *The kill feed will now display when D.Va's Defense Matrix successfully absorbs a projectile (e.g. Zarya's Graviton Surge and Hanzo's Dragonstrike) *Kill feed text and icons for eliminating non-player destructible now display 50% smaller (e.g. D.Va's Mech, Junkrat's RIP-Tire, Torbjörn’s turret, and Orisa's Supercharger) *Added a new kill feed icon for Quick Melee eliminations *The kill feed no longer displays when a player destroys Symmetra's teleporter Bug Fixes Heroes Ashe *Fixed a bug that caused Ashe’s scoped view to stutter when playing with a high framerate Brigitte *Fixed a bug that caused Brigitte to pivot when exiting third-person view after lowering her Barrier Shield Reinhardt *Fixed a bug that caused Reinhardt’s Earthshatter to not be visible to other players if he used it while recovering from a stun *Fixed a bug that caused Reinhardt to pivot when exiting third-person view after lowering his Barrier Field Torbjörn *Fixed a bug that caused Torbjörn’s turret to be built at an extreme angle if it landed on the edge of an object Winston *Fixed a bug that prevented Winston from dealing damage when landing at the maximum range of Jump Pack Arcade *Fixed a bug that prevented players’ Competitive Points deduction from visually updating after purchasing a golden weapon Maps Blizzard World *Fixed a bug that allowed players to stand on the chimney above the attacker’s initial spawn room Busan *Fixed a bug that prevented the blast shields from moving in MEKA Base while in a skirmish match Hollywood *Fixed a bug that caused the railing above the first objective to block projectiles after being destroyed King's Row *Fixed a bug that allowed players to stand on top of the sign for Moriarty’s Fine Books behind the first objective